mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Murilo Rua vs. Mario Sperry
The first round began. They couldn't wait to get out of the corners. Rua stuffed a double to the clinch and they exchanged aknee to the thigh. They broke trading. Rua dropped Sperry with a left hand and Sperry stood to the clinch. Rua stuffed a clinch and kneed the body and then the thigh. Rua shoved him away and sprawled to stuff a single, landing on top in half-guard with another left hand. He passed to side control. He kneed the face. Sperry was bleeding from the nsoe. Rua was back to half-guard. He stood missing a soccer kick. He fell to a triangle. He pulled out and had the back again there. Sperry stood and got a single to the butterflies. He passed to half-guard. Rua went for a kimura from the bottom. The pace has slowed. Sperry looked for a kimura himself. Rua defended. Rua regained guard nicely. Sperry passed back to half-guard. The pace is slow. Rua swept and turtled up. He stood to a standing guillotine. Sperry pulled guard with it and missed it, closing the guard though. Rua landed a pair of hammerfists. Rua landed a right hand. The referee moved them to the center. Rua landed a good left hand. Rua landed a big hammerfist and stood. He faked the flying stomp. He landed it and was in side control. He stood and let Sperry up. They clinched. Rua landed a right hook and they clinched once again. Sperry got a trip to side control. Rua regained half-guard. Five minutes remained. Sperry went for a kimura. He stepped over. He was working for the straight armbar. Rua turned out and they both stood and Rua landed a right. He threw Sperry down and landed a stomp and Sperry closed the guard. The ref moved them to the center. The pace is slow now. Rua landed a big right hand. Rua tried to pass, Sperry kept him in guard. Three minutes left. Rua 12x6 elbowed the body hard. Rua landed a left hand. Rua landed a good right hand. Rua landed a big left hand after a bit, and another. Rua nearly passed to half-guard, Sperry wasn't having it. Rua landed a big right hand and stood. He kicked the leg. The ref stood Sperry up. Rua missed a high kick by a mile. Sperry pressed forward with a left hand and they clinched, Rua kneed the body three times. Rua defended a trip. Sperry missed a standing guillotine. Sperry ate a left hand after landing a right hand and he stumbled to his back. He reversed on top to half-guard nicely. He landed a pair of left hands. Sperry landed three left hands. The first round ended. The second round began. Rua missed a flying knee and landed a pair of left hooks. They clinched, Rua kneed the thigh. He defended a trip and another. He got a body lock himself, he dodged an upkick and he had the back. Sperry was rolling for a kneebar. Rua was in half-guard and he landed a good right hand there. He passed to side control. He kneed the side of the face as he had side back mount. He had the back with the choke. He was in side control with the choke now, half-under Sperry. It was in though, almost a D'arce from side control. Sperry turned on top to the butterflies. Sperry was bleeding under the left eye there. Rua went for a kimura. Three minutes left. Sperry escaped. The referee moved them to the center for the third time. Sperry just rolled. He was exhausted. Rua went for an arm triangle or a D'arce from the bottom. Bas called it a side choke. Rua let it go. The pace is slow. He went for a kimura, Sperry did from the top. He had it out away from the body. He let it go. Rua turtled up and stood the clinch, Sperry kneed the body. One minute left. They exchanged a knee to the body. Rua got a trip. They were by the ropes however. Rua landed a pair of rights in under. He passed to side control and kneed the face. The ref moved them to the center. There was some confusion. A debate about what position. Rua kneed the face twice and again. He had the back. Sperry regianed half-guard. Rua kneed the face and passed to side control and kneed the body. The second round ended. Sperry was exhausted and hurting. The third round began. Rua landed a leg kick. Sperry landed a weak one. Rua dropped Sperry with a straight left. He pounced. Sperry stood to the clinch and Rua kneed the thigh. And again. Rua landed a body shot. The referee broke them up. Rua landed a left hook and ate a right himself. Sperry tripped. Rua went down to guard dodging a triangle. Quadros was hysterical. It looked like Sperry was cut slightly on his right eyebrow. The referee stood them up. No, it was because of the cut over the eye. Sperry looked dazed still. They restarted it in the guard. Rua landed a good body shot and a left hand. Three minutes remaining. Hmm. Stand them up. The commentators concur. The referee wanted action. Arona shouted advice to Sperry. One minute left. Thirty seconds. The third round ended. Rua had the unanimous decision.